goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Bro escapes Scotland and gets WSP
Characters Hammer Bro-Steven Flash Sentry-David/Evil Genius/Zack Flash Sentry's dad-Paul Clerk-Duncan Movie Owner-Ryan (Acapella) Robin-Salli Rosie-Ivy Hammer Bro's dad-Diesel Mario-Brian Luigi-Steven Donkey Kong-Eric Diddy Kong-Brian Yoshi-Kidaroo Wario-Dallas Link-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Jack-Eric Kimberly-herself Rodgers-Steven Sarah West-Karen Minami Luna-Kimberly Jazzi-Salli Noodle-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Ka-Chung-Callie Foo-Ivy Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-Herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Himself Plot Hammer Bro gets in big trouble. Note that the Henry & June movie Hammer Bro got was the NC-17 version, not the Ka-Blam version. Transcript (later as Hammer Bro escaped Scotland) Hammer Bro: Home sweet home. (at video store) Flash Sentry: Dad, I said I wanted My Little Pony: Equestria Girls right now! Flash Sentry's dad: Flash Sentry, I told you that movie costs $11 and I'm short $4 so I'm offering you Rugrats in Paris! Flash Sentry: So you want to (BLEEP) me! Go ahead! (BLEEP) me! (BLEEP) me! (BLEEP) me! Flash Sentry's dad: That's it! We're going home now! (Flash Sentry is sent home) Clerk: What can I get you? Hammer Bro: I want to get Henry & June please. Clerk: Okay. (at home) Hammer Bro: Now that I have the movie, I will watch it now. (after the movie) Hammer Bro: Now to make the opening to Inside Out from 1977 VHS Real Not Fake. (15 minutes later) Hammer Bro: Now to see Showgirls in theaters. (at movie) Robin: Rosie, known as Good Me, I said I want to see Marley and Me this instant! Rosie: Robin, known as Evil Me, the clerk said that the tickets were sold out so you can either see Shaun the Sheep or nothing at all! Robin (Veena's voice): SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME! Rosie: Don't talk like Dora's mom! Now everyone is staring at us! Robin (Veena's voice): ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME ENGAGE ME! Rosie: That's it! We're going home right now, you evil clone of mine! (Robin, Rosie's evil clone is taken home) Movie Owner: What movie would you like to see? Hammer Bro: Showgirls please. Movie Owner: Here's the ticket. (at home) Hammer Bro's dad: Oh my God! Hammer Bro shouldn't have escaped Scotland, got Henry & June, and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets here! (Hammer Bro arrives) Hammer Bro's dad: Hammer Bro, how dare you escape Scotland, get Henry & June and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Hammer Bro: I saw Showgirls in Theatres. Hammer Bro's dad: Son, that movie was rated NC-17! That's it! I will call some people to teach you a lesson! (outside) Hammer Bro's dad: They're here! Mario: I'm Mario and I can't believe you tried to rob a store, destroyed the clerk's gun and got sent to Scotland! Luigi: I'm Luigi and I can't believe you escaped Scotland and got Henry & June on DVD! Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey Kong! Even though I like Henry & June from Ka-Blam, that version of Henry & June was rated NC-17 and you're too young to see NC-17 movies! Diddy Kong: I'm Diddy Kong and I can't believe you made the opening to Inside Out from 1977 Real Not Fake! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi! Inside Out came out in 2015, not 1977! Wario: I'm Wario and I can't believe you saw Showgirls in Theatres! Link: I'm Link! Hammer Bro, Showgirls was rated NC-17 and you're too young to see that kind of content! Hammer Bro: Oops! I forgot to tell you something. Link: What is it? Hammer Bro: After me and Sledge Bro posted an inappropriate picture on Facebook, I killed Baby Peach. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Link: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Hammer Bro, how dare you post an inappropriate picture on Facebook with Sledge Bro and kill Baby Peach?! You have broken one of the Lord's Ten Commandments, which is, "I shall not kill!" Hammer Bro's dad: That's it! We're going to her funeral! (at the funeral) Priest: We're gathered together to mourn the death of Baby Peach who was killed by Hammer Bro. Now Jack, his wife Kimberly, and his brother Rodgers will give a few words. Jack: It's sad to see Baby Peach die but I hope her grave is next to the one of my former wife, Gracie. Kimberly: As a stepmother to Kendra and Maya, it sure means a lot to them. Rodgers: I hope she goes to Heaven. (at the grave) Hammer Bro: No more Baby Peach! Burn in hell! Hammer Bro's dad: Hammer Bro, how dare you talk that way about Baby Peach?! That's it! We're going home! Mario: Luigi, can I buy some diapers? Luigi: No because Diesel Bro already went to the store to get some! I'm going to talk to Radar Overseer Scotty about this! Radar Overseer Scotty: Who's this? Luigi: It's Luigi! Hammer Bro just watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed Baby Mario! Radar Overseer Scotty: Hammer Bro just watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed Baby Mario?! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm bringing the rest of my Microsoft friends over! (at home) Hammer Bro's dad: Wow! You have more visitors! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm so angry about the murder of Baby Peach! Minami Luna: I'm Minami Luna and if I see you watching any more NC-17 Rated Movies or killing baby Mario characters, the Save-Ums will kill you with chainsaws! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and it's your fault for stealing my ROFLcopter! Don't steal it again along with my tacos and my IWAY cookies or else you will be sent to prison! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady and call me an asswipe, I will kick you in the crotch 100 times! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will swat you with a paddle and if you fire me, you'll be in jail for perjury! Hammer Bro's dad: You heard them! Now go to your room and start watching non-inappropriate shows! Hammer Bro: Before I start, I wish all of you are sent to the prehistoric times to be eaten by dinosaurs and dumped into the volcano. Minami Luna: Hammer Bro, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we were sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! I'll let the Save-Ums to beat you up with powers. Save-Ums, beat him up! Jazzi: (using fairy powers) This is what you will get for escaping Scotland, watching two NC-17 rated movies and killing Baby Mario. Prepare for some bleeding! Noodle: (using flying powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Custard: (using psychic powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Ka-Chung: (using ground powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Foo: (using water powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then hides the Save-Ums beating Hammer Bro up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Stuff